


Ponytail

by xKookiesandCreamx



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Boners, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Yuuri is Thirsty for the D, insecure Victor, long hair victor, thirsty Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKookiesandCreamx/pseuds/xKookiesandCreamx
Summary: Yuuri never thought Victor growing his hair out again would be a problem. Boy, was he wrong.





	Ponytail

Yuuri has a problem. A problem that shouldn't be a problem, but here it is, still being one.

He thinks younger him would definitely be looking at him like he was crazy right now. Why, you ask? 

Because Victor decided to start growing his hair out again. 

Now, you may be thinking, 'But Yuuri, Victor's long, silvery locks were one of the first things that ever drew you to him!'.

And well, yes, you're not wrong.

But, well...

Maybe he should go back a little and explain more.

 

~~~

 

It took about two months of him living with Victor in St. Petersburg to notice that said Russian man's hair was starting to grow. 

It started with just his bangs getting longer, to the point of him having to tuck them behind his ear. But then ever-so-slowly progressed until suddenly his fiancé had a full bob of silver hair, locks flowing to the middle of his neck, framing his jawline.

So caught up in training, Yuuri isn't all that surprised that he didn't notice until now.

Now, being the pair of them curled up on the sofa, cuddling and watching Netflix. Makkachin is snoring away in the corner on her dog bed, and Viktor is practically purring from his perch beneath Yuuri's arm, head on his chest.

He's running his fingers idly through Victor's hair, when he notices how it takes longer to fully run through the strands to the bottom. 

He pulls back to look at Victor, jostling him from his resting point on his chest, the man giving out a small whine in protest.

Yuuri can't help but smile at the adorable sound, and the sight of Victor looking up at him, exaggerated pout on his face.

"Oh wow...Vitya, your hair." He breathes out, turning his fiancé's head from side to side.

"What? What about it? Oh no, is more falling out?!" Victor worriedly cries, hands flying up to his head, frantically running through the locks.

"No, no! Not that." Yuuri placates, grabbing Victor's hands between his own. He runs a gentle thumb along the knuckles of each hand, trying to calm his love down. He should have known the subject of Victor's hair would put him in a frenzy. Crazy man is scared he's going bald. (Yuuri is always happy to reassure him that he isn't, and even if he was he'd still love him just as much).

"Then what?" Victor asks, head tilting in confusion.

"It's gotten long. I have no idea how I haven't noticed until now." 

Victor gives a sheepish laugh, "Oh yeah. I guess i've been so distracted with moving you in, getting you settled, and then training with you and with Yakov that i've forgotten to schedule myself for a haircut. I'll do it now." He says, grabbing for his phone from where it rests on the coffee table.

He's surprised, however, when Yuuri practically wrenches him back onto the couch with a hand around his waist and a protested, "No!" on his lips.

"Lyubov?"

"Sorry...sorry. Uh, nevermind." Yuuri says, dropping his hands from around Victor like he was burned.

He should know by now that Victor would never let something like this go.

"Yuuri, what's wrong? Talk to me, solnysko." Victor practically coos, grabbing his fiancé's head between his fingers, urging him to meet his eyes.

Yuuri huffs, but complies, blush staining his cheeks.

"I just...you don't have to make the appointment if you don't want to. I like your hair..." He practically mumbles.

Victor smirks, but his eyes are all affection and love.

"So you wouldn't mind if I...say, decided to grow my hair out again?" He asks, eyes glinting.

Yuuri's eyes turn dark, and the sudden deepness of his voice startles him a little.

"Definitely not." He says.

"Perfect." Victor mumbles, before meeting Yuuri for a kiss full of promise.

 

~~~

 

Victor's hair doesn't start causing Yuuri problems until it gets long enough to be put up in a neat little ponytail.

His fiancé has taken to doing so during all sorts of things, like skating practice, runs, cooking, and...well...

"Fuck Yuuri I can't wait to taste you." Victor moans from between his legs, mouth hovering over Yuuri's barely concealed erection, hard flesh almost fully visible through his thin blue briefs.

" _Shit_ , Vitya." Yuuri says with a shudder, quickly turning to a moan when the man starts mouthing at him through his underwear.

He's about to whine at him to get on with it, when suddenly his briefs are around his ankles and his cock is enveloped in the warm, wet heat of Victor's mouth. 

He lets out a long moan that suddenly turns into a whine of protest when the heat is suddenly gone and his cock is left exposed to the cold, stimulus-free air.

"Wha..?" He mumbles out, propping himself on his elbows to see what the man is up to.

Victor gives him an apologetic look, arms above his head. One holding his long locks, the other working with...a hair tie? Oh.

"Sorry solnysko, my hair kept getting in the way." He says, before finishing pulling his hair back.

Yuuri opens his mouth to say something, what he doesn't know, but is cut off when Victor goes back to the task at hand. _Enthusiastically._

From there, Yuuri gets lost in the pleasure, until as soon as he knows it, he's coming down the Russian's throat with a string of Japanese expletives and Victor's name on his lips. 

Catching his breath, he meets Victor for a kiss, tasting himself on the man's lips, and moans, before quickly flipping them over.

He's swallowing down his fiancé's _impeccable_  cock, when he suddenly pulls back at the sound of a grunted "Ow, dammit." 

Cock leaving his mouth with a pop, he looks up at concern at the man.

"Victor? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He rushes out, wincing at the thought that maybe he grazed him with his teeth. He's getting bombarded with flashbacks of the first time he ever gave Victor a blowjob, and how mortified he was when the man told him it was " _a little toothy, lyubov, but practice makes perfect_ ", when the man in question finally speaks.

"No, you're perfect, zvezda. It just hurts to lay down with my hair up. The tie digging in my head and all." He explains, arm in his hair, slowly working the hair tie from the strands.

"Oh. Here, let me." Yuuri says, leaning up and gently working the ponytail loose. 

Victor's blue eyes gaze up at his brown, expression soft. He never thought such a gesture could feel so intimate, so loving. But he supposes he shouldn't be surprised, since everything with Victor turns out that way.

He leans down, meeting the man in a kiss much gentler than their earlier ones, before kissing a reverent path back down to the cock he loves almost as much as the man attached to it.

Taking the head between his lips, he licks through the slit, lapping up precum, before swirling his tongue around, and then dipping fully down. The action pulling a loud moan from his fiancé. 

Bobbing his head, he takes the little bit he still hasn't managed to be able to swallow, between his hand, pumping in time with his motions. 

He's about to use his other hand to work his lover's balls, but the appendage is suddenly wrapped up in Victor's own, fingers lacing together.

He flicks his eyes up to look at the man, seeing nothing but absolute love and lust with his gaze, and has to look down, out of fear of doing something worrisome, like tearing up.

In what feels like only moments later, he doubles his efforts, knowing Victor's close by the tight grip of his hand and the pitch of his moans.

His thoughts are confirmed when a few seconds later, Victor shudders out a breathy moan of his name and cums down his throat, Yuuri swallowing every last drop.

Kissing his way back up his lover's body, he meets him again for a sweet kiss, before curling up beside him.

He grins when Victor instantly curls into him, head pillowed on his chest, hair sprawled over everywhere like a silver blanket.

"I love you, Yuuri." the man says around a yawn.

Yuuri echoes him with a yawn of his own, "I love you too, Victor."

 

~~~

 

It takes less than a handful of blowjobs coupled with ponytails before Yuuri finally realizes he has a big ol' problem on his hands.

It's the morning practice following a night of sex, consisting of enthusiastic blowjobs and then Victor fucking him senseless, and to Yuuri, it doesn't feel any different than other days, besides maybe the slight twinge in his ass whenever he lands jumps.

It isn't until after lunch that Victor usually joins him on the ice, coaching Yuuri between being coached by Yakov, and today isn't any different.

Yuuri watches him lace up his skates with a smile, taking a sip from his water. Yurio's beside him, talking about some meme that Otabek sent him, when  _it_ happens. 

 _It_ being Viktor putting his hair up into a ponytail, getting himself fully ready to take on the ice.

He suddenly feels warm, in a dangerously familiar way, and his suspicions are confirmed when Yurio promptly shoves his own jacket onto Yuuri's lap.

"Oi, Katsudon! Get yourself under control, there's  _children_ here!" He furiously whispers at him, and Yuuri is confused for all of two seconds before he realizes he has a raging hard-on concealed under the coat.

"Oh god, I have no idea why that happened." He mumbles from where his face is shoved into his hands.

Yurio, for his part, just gives a fake gag before laughing.

"Whatever, Katsudon, i'm just going to forget this happened." He bites out, getting up and heading for the ice.

Yuuri stops him with a hand on his wrist, which he promptly drops when the young Russian gives him a warning look.

"Just, please don't tell Victor. He'll think i'm crazy and dump me." 

Yurio rolls his eyes with a huff, "Even though I know that won't happen, I still won't, just...stop talking about it." 

Yuuri nods and gives the teen a grateful smile, getting a sneer in return.

But seriously...what is wrong with him? He has no idea why that happened.

But, problem gone, he raises to his feet to finally join everyone back on the ice, events forgotten in the face of practicing new routines.

 

~~~

 

Yuuri finally figures out his problem the next day.

He's sitting on the bench, getting ready to go back out onto the ice after lunch, and watches Victor get ready with what he assumes are probably hearts in his eyes.

Victor's just finished putting his hair up, when suddenly Mila starts giggling from her seat beside him.

"Um, Yuuri, wow. Maybe you should um, go to the bathroom and take care of things?" She says between giggles.

He gives her a confused look, before looking down to where she's gesturing, and then gives a muffled yelp, grabbing for his sweatshirt to cover his lap.

Mila is laughing uncontrollably now, and Victor looks over to them with an inquisitive look, and is moving to head to over to them, when he's stopped by Yakov.

' _Thank god_.' Yuuri thinks, before trying to shush Mila.

"Please, please don't tell Victor." He pleads, and breathes a sigh of relief when Mila nods, still giggling, but quieter now.

He tries to think back to what could have prompted this, and comes up short.

All he was doing was sitting there, watching Victor. And, he knows he finds his fiancé ridiculously attractive, but he's never found himself to get to boner levels of turned on just staring at him.

' _Was Victor doing anything_?' He asks himself, but then his eyes widen in realization.

His hair. Putting his hair up. Victor's done it so many times before blowing him that now its like a knee-jerk reaction whenever he puts it up, he gets hard.

Oh no.

"I'm a real-life Pavlov dog." He whines softly to himself, which of course, is when Yurio walks by.

He hears him mutter something about "Weird foreigners. Victor needs better taste.", but is too preoccupied to pay it any real mind.

' _How am I going to fix this_?', he bemoans, before rushing to the ice when he sees Victor waiting impatiently for him.

 

~~~

 

Admittedly, Yuuri knows that his way of "fixing" things could have been better. Judging by the slight hurt in his fiancé's eyes, he knows it definitely could have been. But it stopped the problem so...

Maybe he should back up a bit?

 

It's the next day at practice, and perched on the bench as usual, he's watching Victor get ready to take the ice after lunch, as usual.

However, the second his fiancé reaches for a hair tie, he jumps up, and practically smacks the offending item out of his hand.

"Yuuri?" Victor asks, eyes wide in surprise and confusion.

"Uh..um. Don't put your hair up!", He blurts out.

"Why not?" Victor asks, sounding even more confused.

"Um, uh-" Yuuri stutters, but Victor cuts him off.

"Does it look bad? You can tell me so, solnysko."

Yuuri's eyes widen, and he intends to rebuff the statement, telling his love how good he looks no matter what, but instead blurts out a "Yes!"

Victor visibly flinches at the word, and his face becomes a mask of hurt.

"Oh. Well, okay. Thank you for telling me, lyubov. I guess I can skate with it down, get used to doing so again." He says, trying to muster up a smile, but falling short.

Yuuri opens and closes his mouth in an attempt to respond, but can't. Victor must see his struggle on his face, because he sends him a small, but barely genuine smile, and heads onto the ice.

Yuuri feels like an ass.

He feels even more like an ass when later, Victor flubs jumps he could easily land, hair obscuring his vision and concentration. It makes sense, he muses, that its happening. It has been a decade since the Russian has skated with long hair, after all.

Doesn't make him feel better about it though.

 

~~~

 

After that practice, Yuuri doesn't think its possible to feel even more like an ass, but is proven wrong later that night.

He's just gotten done showering and dressing in loose pajamas, when he walks into their bedroom, and catches his fiancé guiltily shutting his laptop.

Yuuri raises an eyebrow at him in question, crawling in bed beside him.

"Vitya...what are you hiding?" He asks, tone teasing.

Victor looks even more nervous, and doesn't meet his gaze when he rushes out a quick, "Nothing!"

Now Yuuri knows that respecting each other's boundaries and privacy is an important foundation for relationships, but...well.

The last time this situation happened, the roles were reversed, and Yuuri was actually researching light BDSM, and Victor, forever nosy, wrestled the laptop out, saw it, and it led to the best sex of their lives.

So, going off that experience, Yuuri doesn't think anything of grabbing for the laptop, finally managing to wrangle it away from Victor with a well-timed tickle to his ribs.

Opening it back up, the tabs in the browser are...definitely not sex things. Oh god.

There's at least a handful of tabs open, some articles, some Google searches, even a couple Youtube videos.

The titles are a mix of various things, such as  _"Easy Long-Hair Hairstyles for Figure Skating"_

_"How to Make a Ponytail Work with a Receding Hairline"_

_"Receding Hairline Remedies"_

_"How To Still Be Sexy Even When Going Bald"_

_"Do Significant Others Really Care About Hair Loss? We Interviewed Five Couples and Their Responses May Shock You!"_

_"I Think My Boyfriend Hates My Hair?"_

_"Should I Get Bangs?"_

_"Will Bangs Help Hide a Receding Hairline?"_

Yuuri finally makes it to the end and feels nauseous. Looking over at his fiancé makes him feel even worse. 

Because Victor is curled into himself, expression broken, eyes glassy with unshed tears.

"Victor..." He whispers, moving to grab his fiancé, hug him, hold him, shelter him from the the world, he doesn't even know.

But the man flinches away from him.

"I'm sorry Yuuri! I'm-, i'm working on it okay? I'm looking into treatments, they're pricey but I can afford them. I'm going to fix it, I promise!"

If anything, the words make Yuuri feel like literal shit.

"Victor, Vitya, no, no, baby come here, please." He pleads, arms open.

He feels only a fraction of relief when Victor cuddles into them.

"God, this is all my fault." Yuuri huffs out, pissed at himself for letting it get to this point.

Victor shakes his head against his chest, and pulls back, eyes wet with tears.

"How?" He mumbles into his pajama top, voice breaking.

"Because, Vitya, there's absolutely nothing wrong with your hair." He sighs.

Victor pulls back, giving him a confused look.

"But you said-" He starts.

"I know. I know what I said." Yuuri sighs.

"But, if there's nothing wrong with my hairline, why do you seem to hate when I wear my hair in a ponytail? I know you used to like it that way, judging by your poster collection", at this Yuuri gives a quiet groan while turning bright red, "So the only reason you wouldn't like it now is because i'm older and my hairline is going." Victor finishes, eyes tearing up again.

"Oh Vitya," Yuuri practically coos, wrapping his confused and teary fiancé up tight within his arms.

"I do like when you put your hair up into a ponytail. So much. Too much, and that's the problem." 

"What?" Victor asks, pulling back as much as he can in Yuuri's vice-like grip,

Bracing himself, Yuuri rushes out, "Remember yesterday when Mila was laughing and you asked what was so funny, and I told you it was because of some meme I showed her?"

"Yes...?"

"Well, I lied."

"What, why..." Victor starts.

"Because the real reason was because you putting your hair up made me get an instant hard on!" Yuuri blurts out, cutting Victor off.

Victor looks shocked, but it quickly morphs into a smirk.

"Oh, really?" He asks, eyes glinting, thankfully not with tears.

"Yeah..." Yuuri says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, "It happened the day before that too. I didn't figure it out until today."

"This...doesn't happen to have anything to do with the fact that I put my hair into a ponytail every time I blow you now, hmm?" Victor asks with a smirk, finger on his lip thoughtfully.

Yuuri feels himself blush, and can't look Victor in the eye when he nods.

"Oh Yuuri, my Yuuri, what am I going to do with you?" Victor sighs out teasingly, before pulling his fiancé in for a kiss. 

Yuuri gives a surprised yelp against his lips, but returns the kiss nonetheless.

Pulling back, Victor cups his face, expression soft.

"Yuuri, you should have just told me. You really gave me a complex." He says, adding in an exaggerated pout at the end. But Yuuri can see through it. He knows he really hurt Victor this time. And vows to himself to never do such a thing again.

"I know, I'm sorry. I was just embarrassed of how little control I had over myself. I felt like a dumb teenager or something." He mumbles.

"Yuuri, don't ever be embarrassed for the way I affect you, I find it incredibly endearing, and a little hot, so stop worrying so much, I'm not going anywhere." Victor reassures.

"Okay. And Vitya? I'm not either. Even if your hairline was receding, which it most definitely is not, I would still love you regardless. I fell for you as a whole, not just one part.", He reassures back, knowing he's hit the mark when Victor's expression becomes full of love and he gives a genuine smile.

"I love you." Victor says, and Yuuri smiles at the way the words still make his heart skip a beat, and probably always will.

"I love you too." He answers back, meaning every word.

They meet each other for a kiss full of love.

"What are we going to do about this little problem of yours though, hmm?" Victor asks with a smirk, pulling away.

Yuuri opens his mouth to say something along the lines of 'I have no idea' but is cut off by Victor.

"You know what? I think I might have an idea."

 

~~~

 

If Yuuri thought the press was abuzz when Victor first made his debut with the return of his long hair, and then subsequent ponytails, nothing compared Yuuri for this.

This being the press, and the internet absolutely losing their shit over Victor wearing his hair in a bun for practice.

Seriously. #VictorsManBun became a trending topic within an hour.

But Yuuri finds he can't blame them, because Victor looks _good_.

Although his fiancé looks good with any hairstyle. (He's a lucky guy, he knows this).

He can't help but miss the ponytail though, but he definitely doesn't miss the awkward boners that came with it.

 

But, he can't miss it too much, since Victor still happily employs the style any time he blows him.

The action still gives him an instant erection.

At least its useful in that sense. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was 100% inspired by a text post (or maybe it was a tweet?), I saw of some girl saying how she kept putting her hair up any time she blew her boyfriend, to the point that he became conditioned to getting erections any time she put her hair up. And so of course I had to Victuuri that. 
> 
> Also, for anyone curious about the “Pavlov dog” comment...Pavlov was a behavioral psychologist who discovered that ringing a bell and giving dogs food made them salivate and associate said bell with food, to the point where eventually they would salivate just at the sound of the bell, even if no food was given with it. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are the wind beneath my wings!
> 
> Follow me prompt me, or reblog this on my [Tumblr](https://stereksale77.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
